


aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?

by shortitude



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bell as Prince(ss) Leia, F/M, Raven as Han Solo, Star Wars AU, UST, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortitude/pseuds/shortitude
Summary: Outside the ship, the wreckage resulted from the battle against the Stormtroopers, a wreck that should be the burial ground of the owner of the voice, the kind of destruction that has left Bellamy feeling shaken, heartbroken, sloppily unattentive. And behind him, the voice of the woman he saw get buried under rubble fifteen minutes ago, looking worse for wear and bloody and covered in dust, but for all intents and purposes – alive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE YOU SEEN [THIS?](http://raavenreyes.tumblr.com/post/151435165952/bellamy-x-raven-star-wars-au-i-love-you-i) BECAUSE IT'S GORGEOUS AND THIS WHOLE FIC IS A THANK YOU FOR THAT BEAUTIFUL GRAPHIC. Go reblog the shit out of it. Dedicated to the creator of the graphic, for doing the thing.

“You’re doing that wrong,” comes the voice behind Bellamy, as he tries to get the Falcon to start so he can take off this godforsaken planet. Outside the ship, the wreckage resulted from the battle against the Stormtroopers, a wreck that should be the burial ground of the owner of the voice, the kind of destruction that has left Bellamy feeling shaken, heartbroken, sloppily unattentive. And behind him, the voice of the woman he saw get buried under rubble fifteen minutes ago, looking worse for wear and bloody and covered in dust, but for all intents and purposes – _alive_.

He could cry. He could rush to her and wrap her in his arms and whisper in her ear to never do that to him again, tell her she makes him weak and weak in the knees, and the thought of losing her feels suddenly impossibly difficult to bear; he would’ve gotten through, he must, for the sake of the Rebel Alliance, but it would’ve been hard. Instead of all that, he faces her, pale, and struggles for words.

“You’re alive.”

“You think three smashed up boulders are gonna keep me away from my baby?” She snorts. The baby is, of course, the ship Bellamy’s been trying to steer off the planet. She walks in without the usual swagger, swats his hands away from the control panel, takes a seat in the pilot seat, and lets out a sigh. “I blasted my way out before they crushed me, but it got hard to limp here, so…I’m glad you didn’t take off.”

He lets out an incoherent noise of indignation. That’s it? “Glad I didn’t take off?!”

“Yeah, would’ve sucked to have to find a ticket off this planet without the Falcon. And then I’d have to chase you down and kick your ass for taking my ship,” she drawls, looking up at him, “which would understandably suck, given that I’d rather do some other things to your ass.”

Bellamy lets said ass drop into the co-pilot seat, and wishes his heart didn’t beat faster because she’s alive, and suggesting what he thinks she’s suggesting. He’s royalty. It doesn’t carry as much weight anymore, and anyway they are all equal in the fight against evil, but to think that he’s getting hard at the thought of this self-involved, self-serving rogue _wanting hi_ m… “Can we get off the planet already?” he manages to say. “I’d like to get back to the mission.”

Raven makes the Falcon take off, without another word or another glance. He thinks, there it is, he’s blown it. He’s been trying to express his enthusiastic interest for the past few weeks now, but every time, he’s failed to. The weight of duty overcomes the weight of desire, and maybe he’s at a point where he doesn’t actually believe he deserves her interest. Today, he almost lost her, and for a horrible fifteen minutes actually believed he had; some of the worst minutes of his life, since watching his entire planet be destroyed. And if losing Raven Reyes is equal to losing an entire planet, then he’s afraid of how deep his feeling run for her; mostly, because he knows that as soon as she gets paid, she’ll take off. Run.

He’s nearly chewed through half his fingernails out of anxiety from this revelation when Raven finally breaks the silence.

“So I tell you I’d like to take you to bed and your reaction is let’s go back to the mission? God, talk about surviving for nothing.”

“Don’t joke about that,” he snaps, voice low and intense. “I don’t – I heard what you said, it’s just hard not thinking I’m seeing a ghost right now.”

Raven glances at him and smirks that asshole-ish smirk that makes his pulse race. “You could touch me to check.”

“Drink some water if you’re that thirsty,” he says quickly, applying playground barbs to a serious situation, and by the way she clams up he can tell he’s lost her.

But that’s fine. They have the war to think about.

\--

His sister (he has a sister now) thinks he’s being a total dumbass when it comes to matters of the heart. That’s rich, thinks Bellamy, given how Jedi aren’t supposed to hold onto feelings and all.

“I’m not a monk, you know,” Octavia says, shoving at his shoulder before pulling him in for a long, long hug. He sinks into it. His sister, hero of the galaxy. His sister, Jedi master. His sister, alive and well and far too sassy for his own good.

“The war is over now, Bell,” she says, into his ear, “live a little.”

\--

The war is over now. It’s time for living a little, it seems. With the Empire destroyed, now is the time to rebuild, for the galaxy to lick their wounds and bury their dead and unite in creating something better. He knows where he will stand in all this, he knows where it’s his duty to stand; in the front line, fighting (still fighting) to make the whole universe safe for all again.

And Raven Reyes? She doesn’t want a place at his side for that. She wants the freedom of her Falcon, the money from the reward, the casual pleasure of a few rounds in the sack and the sweet taste of the goodbye kiss.

He will miss her. He hasn’t even had her, but he’ll miss her.

\--

Moving around Endor during the celebrations would be easier, if he didn’t have a following of Ewoks trailing after her. He has to put into practice the evasion skills he learned from his rogue friend in order to find Raven, but he finds her.

She’s working on the Falcon again, stripped down to just a top and her pants, arms dirty with engine oil, lower lip between her teeth in concentration. No, he corrects himself; squinting, he tells the difference – she’s nervous about something.

“Come to say goodbye?” she calls out to him like she’s felt his presence coming a mile away. Who’s the Force-sensitive one here, he wonders. “I guess you’re eager to finally take a seat at some council table and make a difference.”

He pauses in his step, cocks his head to the right and notices the tension in her shoulders, the tension in her knuckles around the wrench. “I’m eager to do what it takes for this war never to repeat itself,” he murmurs with caution, and finally closes the distance between them. Standing behind Raven now, when the war is over, he can finally tell that she’s not as tall as her presence and personality have made him think. Beneath the thick skin lies a fragility he’s noticing more clearly now, a vulnerability he wonders how many people have seen. “I didn’t come to say goodbye, though,” he murmurs, behind her.

She takes her time to turn around, but does it eventually, with caution. Looks up at him like for the first time she can’t read him (‘You’re an open book, Your Highness, and I can read you like one.’), which makes Bellamy feel oddly triumphant. “What for, then?”

“To thank you.”

“Ah. Well. I already for that from the Ewoks, the Generals and the pilots, but I haven’t gotten the royal one yet.”

He touches her shoulder gently, careful so she doesn’t run. _Please don’t run_. “I’m not here to thank you as a prince.”

His hand opens a path up to the side of her neck by the time she finally speaks, voice tense but breathless. “Who are you here as, then?”

“Someone who doesn’t want you to fly off when you’re done with repairs.”

“Oh.” She reaches out with dirty hands, the wrench clattering on the ground where it falls, and drags him down for a kiss that has him close to breathless in seconds. “I’m not really repairing it, ship’s fine.”

He smiles against her lips. “Were you stalling?”

“I was trying to see if you’d pull your head out of your ass. Congratulations, you did it.”

He laughs against the corner of her mouth, slips his hands under her ass, and picks her up in one smooth move that has Raven Reyes, Rebellion rogue and seasoned pilot, gasping with delight. Oh yeah, he’s got moves too.

“Stay,” he whispers against the side of her neck. “Stay.”

“Let’s go inside.”

\--

It’s his first time inside her room on the Falcon after that brush with death (the first one, anyway), during which he’d applied what little knowledge of healing he had to save her life, and spent three nights watching over her while Nate flew the ship.

He finds it in a different light this time. Maybe it’s because Raven has taken off her top, and he’s finally gotten confirmation for his suspicions that she indeed does not wear a bra under it.

“So you’re totally in love with me,” she jokes, pushing him down on her bed and straddling his lap. Pretending to be taller than she feels again; oh, she’s an open book and he can read her.

He runs his hands up her sides and revels in the way her bravado melts away just as she melts under the touch. Damn, she’s probably dripping by now, too. His gorgeous girl. “I do find you tolerable, yes,” he jokes back, allowing for a pause in the kissing so she can take off his pants.

Her hand comes to press against the obvious bulge of his arousal, and she smirks (there it is again). “Oh yeah, totally tolerable, I see that.”

He pulls her down onto the bed and rolls them over so he’s on top; she falls with a laugh of delight. “You were fixing a ship that’s in perfect shape just to wait for me to come to you.”

“Look, it never hurts to check up on the ship every now and then, it _is_ vintage, after all,” she defends herself, poorly. Her body tells another story, in the way she lifts her hips so he can take off her pants, in the way her skin breaks in goosebumps when he leans in to finally, finally kiss her. “Ohhh…mmhh…that’s nice…”

He pulls away from between her legs for a moment, chin wet, and grins. “The royal thank you.”

“Wow, you’re horrible,” she laughs, “don’t talk for a few minutes.”

He doesn’t. She sings.

When she’s had her fill, it’s Raven who pulls him up by the grip on his hair, Raven who kisses his mouth clean of her arousal with gusto, and Raven who guides him inside her. He sinks in and if feels like he’s finally, finally, coming home. It’s been a long time. It’s been forever. “So, I’m totally in love with you,” he tells her.

She touches his cheek lovingly, then smiles, and says, “I know.”

Asshole.

In retaliation, Bellamy does the ignoble thing, and flips her over, takes her hard and fast until she’s all but pressing her face against the mattress, ass in the air, hands scrambling for something to hold onto, and thighs shaking under the force of one orgasm after another, until Bellamy can’t hold back either and follows suit.

\--

She tells him, later when they’re sated and resting, that his freckles are shaped like constellations. She tells him she noticed that the first time they met.

It’s how he knows she loves him back. It’s how he knows she’ll stay.

Raven loves flying, but she loves her stars more.


End file.
